


nothing and no one

by Onyxior



Series: Poetry Pile [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, and how to be better at the whole be nice to yourself thing, oh and a stealth TMA ref, ooof its about mental illness i think you can tell, they go hand in hand somtimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyxior/pseuds/Onyxior





	nothing and no one

 

 

I think it's--

 

It's a hold over from when I was little

Having plain water tea with Princess Rose

And her seemly court of bear, cat and dragon

but maybe--

 

Maybe it's from spending too much time by myself

Imagining the chess pieces as a masquerade ball

Pairing the pieces with their opposing match

Writing murder dramas that only could hear

Better than TV

Specifically the eulogy for the beheaded night

Or--

 

Or being left alone

Back pressed against a cracking willow tree

Caterpillars and dustmotes my only company

While the sounds of people

Are drowned out my own personal mutterings

That’s got to--

 

That may be the start

But the why, the crux of the matter is

The nothing answers back

A candid variant of me has gossip

about myself and things we have forgotten

And need--

 

And interjects whenever he pleases

He wakes me in the morning

He says something I already knew

I tell him our stories, and he corrects me

It makes--

 

Talking to nothing, to someone

(me and not!me)

trying to get a word in edgewise

Knowing if I answer back

(not!me answers)

I am not alone

Not nothing.

 


End file.
